


even if my lips are dry I need to say this baby (I adore you enough to get dizzy)

by vivahate



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, sleepy gfs being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivahate/pseuds/vivahate
Summary: “Told you not to wait up.” Korra scolds gently, but she does scoot closer to throw an arm over Asami’s waist and starts pressing soft kisses all over her face, “You’re gonna be all cranky in the morning.”“Worth it.” Asami mutters in response and sighs happily as her girlfriend showers her with attention. “You’re worth it.”





	even if my lips are dry I need to say this baby (I adore you enough to get dizzy)

“You got home so late. Is everything alright?” Asami mumbles propping herself up on an elbow, while attempting to rub the sleep from her eyes with her other hand, and the sight is so endearing to Korra, that every thought in her exhausted mind just comes to an abrupt halt. Asami must’ve left the hallway light on for her and from the way she’s already in her sleepwear but lying on the bed covers with an open book neglected by her side, instead of being under the warmth of their blankets, tells her that she’d not meant to fall asleep quite yet.

 

Despite it all Asami looks ridiculously cozy and Korra could gladly take hours simply admiring the adorably sleep-rumpled state of her girlfriend, and she has to shake herself from her daze to actually answer the question she’s been asked.

 

“Yeah.” Korra says taking off her pants and hanging them on the back of a nearby chair. She’ll fold her clothes properly and put them away in the morning. For now, she just finishes dressing down to her underwear and changing into a large worn out shirt. “Just took ages to come to a mutual agreement. You know how this sort of meetings with government officials go.”

 

“And?” Asami asks, putting the book away and Korra only groans in lieu of an answer. Asami tsks, looking sympathetic. “That bad, huh? Are you hungry? I made noodles earlier.”

 

“Nah, I don’t feel like eating, thank you.” Asami throws a skeptical look her way but the effect is lost in how obviously she’s fighting to keep her eyes open. Korra suppresses a laugh, but she can’t quite help the fond, amused smile that breaks over her face as she leans in to press a warm kiss to Asami’s forehead. “’Come on, sleepyhead. Let’s get in bed.”

 

Korra does most of the work, pulling the covers aside and maneuvering them both into bed. Soon enough they’re nestled in a cocoon of blankets with only the top of their heads sticking out and Asami – dozy as she is – wastes no time in snuggling close and nuzzling their noses together sweetly. Korra can’t help but laugh softly at the affectionate gesture.

 

“Told you not to wait up.” Korra scolds gently, but she does scoot closer to throw an arm over Asami’s waist and starts pressing soft kisses all over her face, “You’re gonna be all cranky in the morning.”

 

“Worth it.” Asami mutters in response and sighs happily as her girlfriend showers her with attention. “You’re worth it.”

                                                    

The quiet admission makes Korra pause her ministrations momentarily. She doesn’t know why it gets to her so much, when Asami says things like that: after all it’s by far not the first time they’ve ever admitted how they feel – Korra distinctly remembers them exchanging “I love you”s before parting for the day just that morning – and, most importantly, they _live_ _together_ now.

 

Still. It never stops feeling special, never fails making her cheeks grow warm and her heartbeat faster.

 

Korra smiles dopily, sort of grateful for the darkness of the room as it conceals what is a no-doubt ridiculously smitten expression on her face, and nuzzles further into Asami’s shoulder, breathing in her familiar scent. “Missed you.” She mumbles.

 

Asami pulls back a little to peer down at her, only pretending to look contemplative as the mild amusement glinting in her eyes gives her away. She asks, “‘Cause you spent the whole day talking to uptight old men?”

 

“I _always_ miss you.” Korra protests grumpily, even though she knows Asami’s only teasing.

 

Asami’s answering giggle makes her insides feel warm and tingly.

 

“I know, honey. I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've missed my biconic girls and tragically enough all my fics w them are not complete yet,, hence this quick drabble to make me feel better


End file.
